


He's Not There

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: This is a poem about Hannibal when he’s away from Will.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond & Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	He's Not There

**Author's Note:**

> This focuses on the third season in Italy when Hannibal is separated from Will, referencing events from the second season. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past few months it has owned me.

Surround yourself with opulence  
Smile and show your skills  
Dine and dance with your victims  
Lose yourself in sensual distraction  
Even if he’s not there.

Are you trying to forget it?  
Playing with the face of being a hungry husband  
Sweetening up your wife  
Sharing all that’s happening  
Distracting yourself from the painful truth  
That he’s not there. 

What would he make of all this luxury?  
Hiding behind spectacles and an atrocious aftershave  
Hiding the light and beauty lurking within his slender frame  
Like Caravaggio, you’d cast him in shadows,   
Catching the subtle curve of his cheek  
The darkness gathering in his eyes as they flash back at you  
It’s a good thing you didn’t go to Rome  
Rome might have reminded you more of him. 

Florence is your city  
Where you can really lose yourself  
There are lots of bright-eyed beauties waiting to be devoured  
None of them are him.

You left him bleeding on the floor  
You always knew his loyalties were divided  
He never lied to you you completely  
He never would have looked at you that way if he had  
He lacks the capacity for such deception  
Unless you gave it to him. 

You leave him bleeding on the floor to mourn his choice  
Walk out into the rain   
You’re miles away from that moment  
Yet he haunts you still. 

He’s no substitute for therapy  
Yet you can’t forget how he looked that night  
Leaning against your desk in the shadows  
So close, right within your grasp, yet slipping away  
He’s always been that way  
Will you let him slip away again?   
You want him so badly it makes you shy  
You’ve rediscovered shyness at his side. 

He could have been with you, sharing the opulence  
Instead you chase him around the spooky darkness  
Pursuing him through candlelight catacombs  
Your precious, beloved prey, unique among victims  
You let him see the monster along with the man  
Leaving valentines of flesh and blood   
Is he here for the monster or the man?  
There’s no shame in being hunted or hunting you  
Nor in warning others to stay away  
He still tries to keep the innocent safe  
Not wanting to drag anyone into his descent  
Or does he simply want to be with you?

He’s never cared for parties  
Nor is he comfortable in a glittering crowd  
All he needs is the stream  
It’s tempting to wrap him up in finery  
To share the glittering world with him  
How long can you smile amidst all the glitter?  
When he’s not there.


End file.
